Ino Brad
Ino Brad (伊诺布拉德, Yī nuò bù lā dé) is the grandmother of Lucius Brad, a former leader of Giovanni Clan. She is the eldest vampire featured alive so far in the storyline. Personality Though within the circle of the Giovanni, she sends her time as a fortune teller rather then a business person such as her grandson Lucius. She is a little bit of a trickster and was able to lure the Sabbat out. Due to her age of a thousand year, she knows a lot of things and was surprised to be told things she Fan Le Lao shouldn't have been aware of when he visited her. She does, however, not fear him and even warns him of his own dangers. Unlike Lucius, she is not obsessed with power and certain powers she would rather have away from her clan. Despite all things she loves her clan and looks out for it, but will rely on others when things are beyond her control. Abilities She was able to make a spell that reversed the genders of Vampires and had a counter to it. She was into fortune telling and was in the Giovanni's circle. She also sensed the opposing powers of Xi Tai and Osiris inside of Fan Le Lao. Due to her death in the storyline, it was noted the power of whomever had killed her, likely because of her age and own power she wouldn't have been a simple target to erase. History Osiris 1000 years ago, she and her brother were born to the Giovanni family, as the clans heirs. She was very close to her brother. One day while roaming the forrest they came across Osiris. He gave 3 shards of his power to her brother, which made her very happy. But the elders grew to fear him and took him away. She would spend years wanting to find him again. Eventually she married and had a child of her own, taking away her interests in finding her brother. She became a leader of the Giovanni at some point.Chapter 100 The Sabbat When the Sabbat arrived in their city, she sends a package that is highly sinister to the Sabbat, but her young clan members switched the package for a more prankster spell. Some time later Fan Le Lao, Xi Yan and Zhao Yan visit her. She speaks about their leader being obsessed with an object that had been at rest for centuries. She states that Fan Le Lao knows so much for his young age and wonders how he knows. She passes an envelop with the details of an upcoming action held by the clan. On the way out, Zhao Yah eavesdrops as she warns Fan Le Lao he has two people inside, one like water and the other fire, they must be used wisely as they will tear him apart. Chapter 87 Soon after the Sabbat depart, Osiris kills her.Chapter 90Chapter 100 It is reported by Yi Sai that her death was carried out in an inhumane way and occurred soon after they left her, her death was most likely due to her revealing things she wasn't suppose to.Chapter 91 Trivia *At the age of over 1,000 years, she sits on the high end of the elder level vampires in VtM. Vampires even on the lesser Elder status command great influence in Vampire society itself, in addition indeed have great power. The death of an elder in VtM is therefore neither taken lightly by other Vampire elders, nor does it go unnoticed - there are always consequences of such an act. **She would also be alive during the franchises storyline The Dark Ages and is so far the only confirmed Vampire in Vampire Sphere, besides Set and Osiris (who predate this period by several thousand years), who don't fall within the Modern nights era of VtM. **Despite being immortal, Vampires in VtM don't age as per human beings. Their bodies are like relics and though do take on elderly appearances at older ages, they have not aged as a human would; the process of time merely is like a relic aging with time. In short, an elderly looking vampire will have lost no physical power or agility like humans will do as they age. *Like her grandson, she was never introduced by name and was instead named via a infobox. References Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Giovanni Clan Category:Clan Leader Category:Vampire